


Contract

by inverted_typo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fire, M/M, ahhh, angsty romance, mafia, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverted_typo/pseuds/inverted_typo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business is business...by contract and by blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Scarborough Fair by Gontiti and this inspired this piece of angsty shit.  
> WHY DO I HAVE SUCH SHORT STORIES LATELY. GOOD GOD. I will write longer ones I promise!!

The old house stood, pitifully screaming as flames devoured and raped it. It looked so...helpless...unable to move, unable to ever taste relief again. Its windows flickered as flames swirled around inside, reminding me of red, tear-stained eyes. The house itself seemed to be praying to God for help. Fireballs shot up every now and then as the house dwindled into charred oak wood.

I had to turn around, to watch it burn as my horse galloped away. I tightened my hands on the reins, my knuckles becoming white.

My eyes widened as tears prickled my eyes. I swallowed.

Turning my head back around, I felt as though the flames were going to chase me into the depths of hell. My eyes were wide as I followed the group of four ahead of me.

Tears were needles inside of my eyes, daring me to bleed. I bit my lip, trying to stay focused. The deafening wails of agony penetrated my ears as I rode faster away. The sorrowful screams, the angered cries, the betrayed shrieks... Shaking my head I looked back one more time.

Bright green eyes.

Beautiful tan-kissed skin.

Curly, chocolate locks.

A smile that was probably better than God's himself.

Flames twirled and sparked upward, dancing for Lucifer, trying to impress him with their ballet. They screeched high as they rolled around the house, asking, pestering their master if the sacrifice was sufficient enough.

A horse from my left slowed before speeding up, riding side by side to me. A large hand slapped my back, and a proud grin stretched across my old man's warm face.

"You did good tonight, my boy. I'm very proud of you," Nonno stated with a firm tone.

" _Grazie_ ," I reply simply with a curt nod. I turn around again.

"See that?" he smiles, "You did that...all by yourself... _per la tua famiglia!_ "

I don't react.

"Anything for the family, _Nonno_."

"I knew you'd be good the moment your mama gave birth to you. A perfect role model for little Feli and Marcelo."

"Of course."

"Come, the Carriedo's are out of our hair. We can wash ourselves clean of their inferior towards the family," my Nonno scoffed bitterly, whipping his horse reins.

His horse whinnied and sped off with the others. Behind all of them, I was able to let my tears shed openly, my mind screaming and my heart pounding. I could feel the devil at my throat, choking me, whispering into my ear, "Thank you for your cooperation..."

Business.

It's only business.

But it never was.

Especially when two hands cupped my face and kissed along my jaw, accented Italian rolling off his erotic tongue and dripping into my heart. The sweet nothings of honeydew that was my love, acting as my rays of sunshine in the storm. My arms would coil around him as he lay me onto his bed, kisses trailing all down my body. I could only remember the sweet pleasures of his essence and presence pulsing life into me. Our lips pressed in a heated kiss as I murmured his name... I could never get enough of him. So sweet, so loving, so tender...so tainted.

_I am so sorry, Antonio...my love_.

I will go to hell for you, and I will never ask nor expect forgiveness.

Because business is business.

The devil never lets you get out of any contract.


End file.
